Legends of Love
by slowqmon
Summary: It's an action/romance fic. It's mainly Takari but it has other couple hints as well. The setting is in Ancient Japan or China, doesn't matter, your pick. The action is martial arts fighting too. So...read,enjoy, and review. (Another edit with the chapter
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok, I'm using their japanese names for this story. I didn't use all of the character but here are all the translations anyway (I hope I have them all right):

Tai – Taichi

Matt – Yamato

Sora – Sora

Mimi – Mimi

Izzy – Koushiro

Joe – Jyou

TK – Takeru

Kari – Hikari

Davis – Daisuke

Yolei – Miyako

Cody – Iori

Ken - Ken

I guess it didn't sound right if I used their american names with the setting of Ancient Japan. If anyone seen one of those Ancient China martial art movies, the fighting in this fic is similar to that. To those of you who haven't, you'll find out what it's like. Onto the story…

****

Legends of Love

By: slowqmon

Prince Takeru walked into his bedroom only to see the emptiness around him. He sighed and walked in. A year has passed without a single sight of Hikari. She has been on a diplomatic mission to bring together their country and another. To Takeru, a day without seeing her smile, her laugh, her face makes him lonely enough but one year is harsh. The only thing that keeps him happy is their child, Shinji.

He walked towards his son. The sight of him made Takeru smile. Their own boy was sleeping innocently on the crib. Without Hikari here, he had to take care of their baby himself. He rarely had anytime to meet him. This is one of those special occasions. 

Lately, Takeru's been learning how to run his country. His father was suppose to give the seat to Yamato but Yamato left for another country to marry Princess Mimi. Since Yamato left, the only person left was Takeru. In a few weeks, he is going to be an emperor. He didn't like the idea of being one, he'd rather spend his time with Hikari and Shinji.

"Your highness." A guard stated from outside. Takeru hated it when anyone said that. His father wanted everyone to call him that though so he could get used to it since he will become emperor very soon.

"Yes, come in." Takeru replied.

The guard walked in and bowed immediately. "A man by the name of Taichi is waiting in the forest."

"Very well. I'll be off immediately. Make sure the maid takes good care of Shinji." Takeru wanted to make sure Shinji is going to be ok. He wanted the best for him.

"Yes sire. Don't worry. We'll take care of Shinji." The guard said.

Takeru nodded, looked at his son one more time and headed off. He rode out of his country and into the woods where he would meet Taichi, his brother-in-law.

He saw Taichi quickly and got of his horse. "Good afternoon." Takeru bowed.

"You don't have to bow to me." Taichi explained. "After all, you are my brother-in-law."

"Ok." Takeru got up slowly.

"Thinking about Hikari again?" Takeru wasn't surprised to see that Taichi could read his mind. He could probably tell by the expression on his face. Takeru nodded.

"Yes." 

"You don't have to worry about her. After today, I'm going to check on her after we're done. I'll tell her you're worried."

"Please don't do that." Takeru begged. "If you do, then she'll worry more and I don't want that."

"Don't worry Takeru. If I do that, then she may come back for a day to visit you, you want that right."

Takeru smiled a little. "I guess."

"Cheer up bro."

Takeru nodded. "Ok."

"Anyway, let's get down to business ok?" Taichi said and Takeru nodded. Every once in a while, Takeru and Taichi would practice fighting each other as a training method. "Not only am I going back today, I may be gone for a while. So this is the last time you and I will fight for a while. So let's make it worth while." Takeru nodded, turned to his horse and stroked it. The horse took off and headed back to the kingdom.

"Weapons or no weapons?" Taichi asked.

"None today thank you." Takeru replied.

"Ready then?" Takeru nodded and Taichi did as well.

Taichi turned around and took his battle stance. Takeru did the same. Taichi waved his hand telling Takeru to attack first. Takeru acknowledged and ran towards Taichi. At 5 feet, Takeru shot his palm out hoping to knock Taichi with an energy blast. Taichi on the other hand was quick and dodged it. The energy blast continued and hit a tree. An explosion was heard and you could see Takeru's handprint outlining a hole on the tree.

Taichi struck back quickly but Takeru blocked the attack. The two engaged into hand to hand battle. Every time one attacked the other, it was blocked. After so many years of training with Taichi, Takeru has reached the point where he is just as good, if not better.

After a while, Taichi knew he wasn't doing much so he changed his style. He hit Takeru with a powerful attack and Takeru did the same. The two was locked into a battle of endurance now. Their palms were locked to each other. Each were attacking with constant blasts of energy attacks but both were canceling the other. Now they had to wait to see who gets tired first.

"You're getting better Takeru." Taichi complimented.

"But I'll never be as good as you right?" Takeru retorted.

"I think you already are." Taichi replied

The two unlocked themselves together and fell back a little. They got up quickly though and jumped into the air. While moving up through the air quickly, they continued to attack quickly. 

As they reached the top, Takeru threw a punch a Taichi. Taichi moved quickly and dodged the attack by turning his body rightwards. He continued to turn and hoped to hook Takeru in the head with his right hand. Takeru moved his head forward barely escaping Taichi's attack. Following the attack, Taichi continued with the movement a left uppercut. Takeru did a back flip in the air, avoiding Taichi's blow and descended back down. Taichi did as well.

As soon as Takeru landed, he brought his two hands in front to form a ball. A yellow light could be seen emanating from the ball. He moved the ball to his left side, then his right side collecting more energy. Immediately after, he fired it at Taichi.

Taichi was prepared for this attack. He could see a yellow energy blast in the shape of a dragon heading straight towards him. The dragon shaped energy blast flew at him quickly but Taichi managed to catch it. He reformed into a ball again bringing it his side and shot it back at Takeru.

Takeru noticed that the same attack he used against Taichi was being shot at him. He quickly reacted and fired another blast at it. The two 'dragons' headed straight for each other and collided. The explosion was immense and the shock wave forced both Takeru and Taichi back a few feet.

"Since when did Hikari teach you that?" Takeru shouted out. Only his wife knew how to do that move that Taichi did. That move is suppose to absorb any energy attack, reform it, and immediately send it back at any target, and it worked perfectly.

"A few weeks ago when we met." Taichi replied walking towards him. "I was eager to try it out immediately but Hikari said I would get my chance some other time."

"And you did on me." Takeru didn't expect Taichi to know that move. "Hikari might get mad for using that move on me."

"So?" Taichi replied. "She taught you the 'Dragon Fist' too, and you used that on me. So we're even."

They both just laughed. Takeru heard a horse neigh. Soon, one of the guards from the kingdom came with an extra horse by his side.

"Emperor Takeru!" The guard urgently got off his horse and kneeled.

"Daisuke! Didn't I tell you not to call me that when we're not in the kingdom? I don't like that title." Takeru said.

"Sorry Takeru." Daisuke replied. Daisuke is Takeru's most trusted guard as well as his friend.

"Also, if you're going to take me as your friend, you don't need to kneel either."

"Sorry." Daisuke apologized and got up.

"Better. Anyway, what's so urgent?"

Daisuke didn't say anything and looked at Taichi. Taichi nodded and walked away. "Taichi! Get back here. I'd rather you hear what he has to say than spy on us." Taichi smiled and walked back. 

"Doesn't matter Daisuke. You can't hide anything from him. He can hear anything up to 500 feet so doesn't matter. Plus, you know Taichi, he's my brother-in-law so I trust him." Takeru continued.

Daisuke nodded. "You're son, Prince Shinji, has been kidnapped."

Takeru's eyes went wide open. "W-What did you say?"

"You're son has been kidnapped." Daisuke repeated.

"Who did it?" Taichi replied.

"The kidnapper left a note." Daisuke handed the note to Takeru. Takeru opened it quickly.

"So what does it say?" Taichi asked.

"Ken…" Takeru's voice trailed off. "Hikari isn't going to be happy about this."

Taichi took the note from Takeru and read it himself. "Listen, I'm going to see if I can get to Hikari fast enough. You go meet Ken where he wants. We'll meet up soon." Takeru nodded and got up onto his horse. Taichi left.

"Listen Daisuke, I want you to go back to the castle and tell father that I'm going after Ken." Takeru told Daisuke.

"Please let me go with you. I want to help." Daisuke kneeled and asked. Takeru thought about this hard.

"Are you sure? It's very dangerous." Takeru said.

"Yes, I want to help." 

Daisuke was always like this. He knows his skill isn't even close to Ken's but he insists on it anyway. "Very well. Just be careful ok?"

"Thank you." Daisuke was grateful. He got on his horse as well and they both rode off to meet Ken while Taichi left as quickly as he could to find Hikari.

The two arrived at the site where Ken was suppose to be. "Where is he!" Takeru shouted. "The note says he is suppose to be right here!"

"Calm down Prince Takeru or should I say Emperor Takaishi now?" Ken appeared from inside a small hut with Shinji in his arms and a spear on his back. He looked at Takeru then Daisuke, "Didn't I tell you to come alone. Oh well, it won't matter, Daisuke isn't much of a challenge anyway."

"Let go of him." Takeru shouted ignoring Ken's comments.

"Certainly. After you surrender the war and give up the throne." Ken replied.

"What?" Daisuke and Takeru couldn't believe that Ken allied with our enemy. "Since when did you befriend our enemy? You never wanted to help either one of us and now this."

"I do whatever I want Daisuke. I have to do this." Ken replied and threw a scroll at Takeru's direction. "Just sign the paper and no harm will come to your little boy."

Takeru got off his horse and picked up the scroll. "He's serious." Takeru said to Daisuke.

Daisuke got really mad. "I thought you were our friends."

"I'm not anyone's friends." Ken replied coldly.

"I can't believe Miyako let you do this." Takeru said still shaking his head. He didn't like the idea of surrendering but Shinji is much more important.

"She didn't." Ken replied with a sad voice.

Takeru and Daisuke knew something was wrong. Ken would never do anything Miyako didn't agree with. "Then why are you doing this?" Takeru asked.

"Just shut up and sign the paper!" Ken snapped quickly.

Takeru shook his head again. He took out a dagger and slit his finger. Blood came rushing out and he used it to sign his name on the scroll.

"Wait!" Daisuke said as Takeru finished writing his name. "We trade at the same time."

"Very well." Ken replied.

Daisuke asked for the scroll and Takeru gave it to him. Daisuke took it and walked towards Ken. Ken held out Shinji and Daisuke got a hand on him. However, Ken wasn't able to take the scroll. "What the…" Ken shouted.

"Sorry Ken but I can't allow you to have Shinji or the scroll." Daisuke replied.

"How do you have such a tough grip on the scroll?" Ken said still trying to take the scroll away.

"It's a skill I learned. As long as I have a finger on it, it won't leave my grip no matter what. So no matter how hard you pull on it, I won't let go." Daisuke said. Takeru didn't know that he had this skill.

Ken pulled harder but he couldn't take the scroll away. "You liar!" Ken yelled and raised his hand.

"Watch out!" Takeru shouted to Daisuke but was too late. Ken hit Daisuke hard and blood came from his mouth. But he kept grip on the scroll and Shinji. Daisuke flew back to where Takeru was standing.

"Daisuke!" Takeru kneeled down to see if he was alright.

"Don't worry, I'll live." Daisuke barely spoke out as there still was blood flowing from his mouth. He ripped the scroll in half.

"No!" Ken yelled as the scroll was rendered useless. He took the spear and charged towards them.

"Take care of Shinji." Takeru told Daisuke. "I'll take care of Ken." Daisuke nodded and Takeru turned around. 

He let out a shout and his hidden weapon, a saber, shot up from his back. He jumped up to grab it and while landing, he smashed the ground with it. A huge explosion appeared and a beam emanating from the ground flew towards Ken.

Ken jumped out of the way but the beam continued and went threw the hut but nothing happened. Takeru lifted his saber from the ground and let out another shout. The hut tore apart as one half went in one direction and the other half went the other direction.

Ken landed and continued to charge towards Takeru. Takeru charged as well and attacked. Ken was a much better fighter and avoided the blow quickly and countered. Takeru parried and sparks flew as metal touched metal. He already knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

Taichi quickly rode towards the country where Hikari was currently staying. He had to reach there fast even though it seemed impossible. Ken is a much better fighter than both Takeru and Taichi. As he rode, he met up with what seemed to be a caravan.

"Taichi?" A commander called out.

"Huh?" Taichi stopped and looked more carefully. "Jyou? What are you doing here?"

"I'm accompanying Princess Hikari to see Takeru. What about you?" Jyou replied.

"My sister's here?" Taichi said.

"Yes but…" Jyou was interrupted by Taichi's shouts.

"Hikari? Where are you? Hikari?" Taichi shouted out.

A carriage was set down when Jyou ordered it to be. Hikari stepped out. "Taichi, is that you?"

"Yes." Taichi got off his horse and hugged Hikari. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah, same here." Hikari replied.

"Listen." Taichi explained quickly. "Ken kidnapped Shinji and Takeru is probably dueling it out with him now."

"What? Why would Ken do that?" Hikari didn't understand.

"I don't know. But you have to come quickly."

"Ok. Please Jyou, lend me a horse. I know you are suppose to accompany back but this is urgent"

"I'm going to get yelled at for this." Jyou shook his head. "I'm coming too since I am suppose to protect you." Jyou snapped his fingers and a soldier got off. Hikari smiled and got on.

"Follow me." Taichi said and the other two nodded. They rode off hoping to get to Takeru in time.

Takeru was forced back by Ken's hits. He couldn't dodge them all, Ken was just too good. Ken threw his spear a Takeru directly. Takeru reacted quickly a used his saber as a shield. The spear came into contact with the saber. First, the spear drilled a tiny hole into Takeru's saber but the spear kept going. Soon, the spear was able to penetrate the saber. Takeru ducked back and was able to avoid the spear as it kept going and got stuck on a tree behind Takeru.

There was a large hole in Takeru's saber. He threw it down and put up his fists. Ken smirked. "If I can't get scroll, you'll do just as well." He crossed his palms in front of his fists and then pointed his fingers at Takeru. Ten energy beams shot out of his fingers and headed straight for Takeru. Takeru jumped up and out of the way. The energy beams hit the tree the spear was stuck in, immediately the tree and the spear disintegrated.

Takeru shot his palms out and used the same attack he used on Taichi. Ken moved back and the energy blast hit the ground. Takeru landed on the ground and charged at Ken. Ken smirked again and closed his eyes. Takeru notcied his mouth moving a little and then suddenly, there was three images of Ken. Takeru stopped trying to figure out which one is the real one.

All three images of Ken opened his eyes and jumped towards Takeru. The three did the exact movements while they were in the air. As they landed they chopped down at Takeru. Takeru blocked them but the strength of all three was too hard to bear and he was forced onto his knees.

"An emperor shouldn't be on his knees." One of the images said.

Takeru got up and attacked the one that talked. His fist went straight threw the image. "An image." Takeru said. He was knocked back by another Ken. All three images of Ken attacked and Takeru fought hard to block them all. Every attack the three images made, at least one went threw. 

Takeru was tired. He saw an image jump up and attack him. He blocked that shot but the other two image of Ken hit him hard and Takeru was forced back. He got up quickly to a crouching position and spat out blood that was in his mouth.

'Damn!' Takeru thought. He stood up and brought his two hands together and a yellow light glowed from them. He moved his hands in a circular motion and then pointed it at Ken. A yellow dragon flew out Takeru's hands it moved towards Ken. Ken moved back in horror but then shot another energy beam from his fingers at the dragon and followed up with three more.

The energy beam disintegrated the dragon as they came into contact and the other three continued to fly towards Takeru. Takeru moved back with nothing else to do. Suddenly, Hikari jumped in front of him and spread out her hands. The energy beam was absorbed into her and she fired it threw her fingers at Ken.

Ken wasn't expecting this and didn't have time to dodge. All three beams hit him straight on and he was forced back. "Hikari!" Takeru shouted with glee.

Ken spat out blood getting up from the blow, "Hikari." Ken repeated coldly. Hikari walked towards Ken while Jyou and Taichi helped Takeru up. Hikari brought up her fingers and hit Ken at his acupuncture points. Ken's pain went away immediately and got up healed. "This isn't over." Ken said and flew away.

"Hikari!" Takeru ran towards Hikari. "Are you ok?"

Hikari giggled. "I think I'm the one that should be asking you that."

"I'm fine." Takeru said and threw up his arms but went down in pain. Hikari grabbed him and hit him at his acupuncture points as well. Takeru nodded, "Thank god you got here. But how did you get here so fast?"

"Actually, Jyou and I were travelling for a while already. But we bumped in Taichi and he explained everything. So we came here as quickly as we could." Hikari explained and then asked urgently. "Where's Shinji?"

"Daisuke saved him. They're over there." Takeru pointed to where Jyou and Taichi were kneeling.

The two walked over there hand in hand. Daisuke was helped by Jyou, his injuries prevented him from standing properly so he was sitting down. "Princess Hikari." Daisuke immediately said, put his hand on the ground and his head facing down.

"Daisuke…" Takeru sighed.

"Sorry Takeru." Daisuke smiled.

"Don't be, we should be thanking you for saving my son." Takeru replied.

"It was the least I could do for you and Hikari." Daisuke smiled and nodded as he passed Shinji to Hikari. "He's really brave too just like his father. He didn't cry a single drop."

Hikari took her and Takeru's child and looked at it. "You've been a good boy this year haven't you?" Hikari cooed at him.

"Daisuke, we don't know how to thank you." Takeru said and Hikari looked at him as well.

"Don't worry. Being with Hikari and you is thankful enough." Daisuke replied. Takeru smiled and nodded. He looked at his son and then Hikari.

"Glad you're home." Takeru wrapped his hand around Hikari.

"Speaking of which, we're not home yet. Let's get back to the castle shall we?" Jyou asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

That night, Jyou sent Daisuke to rest early since he was injured severely. Takeru had more stamina then Diasuke and didn't get hurt as much. Taichi had to write a report up and is also trying to figure out why Ken kidnapped Shinji in the first place. Shinji is also sleeping while Takeru and Hikari watched over him.

"I'm sorry Takeru." Hikari apologized keeping her eye on Shinji.

Takeru looked at her and confused. "Why?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you in the first place. If I didn't leave, I wouldn't have caused so much trouble for you and Shinji to bear. This year without me must have caused you a lot of grief. I'm sorry." Hikari explained.

Takeru lifted her face up to see her more clearly. "Don't be Hikari. You and Shinji are the best things that happened in my life. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Exactly!" Hikari snapped quickly but soft enough not to wake Shinji. "I wasn't here for you and I made you suffer, I made you worry, I made you…"

Takeru silenced her by putting his finger up to her mouth. "Shh…you're here now. That's all that matters." Hikari hugged him immediately.

"I promise that I'll never leave you or Shinji again ok?" Hikari was so happy, she cried softly.

"What about the diplomatic mission? Don't you have to go back and finish that?" Takeru asked.

"Don't worry. I spoke to the king a week ago and he said that I could come back here. A messenger sent a telegram saying that there will be another person replacing me. You're father wanted this to be a surprise but I guess it didn't turn out that well huh."

Takeru was ecstatic. "Really? I mean…you're not pulling my leg are you?" Hikari shook her head. "This is great!" Takeru said and hugged her tighter.

"I'll never leave you again Takeru. Never. Because I love you." Hikari was happy as well.

"I love you too Hikari. I never want to leave you again." Takeru pushed her back a little. "But…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I have to become emperor soon. Then I won't have any time to spend with you or Shinji." Takeru said sadly.

"It'll be ok. As long as we're together, everything will be ok. Plus, we still have a few months before that happens. So we have lots of time."

"Yeah. I kinda want to be like Ken and Miyako travelling around free of orders, doing whatever they want. I want to be just like that with you and Shinji." Takeru said.

"Don't Takeru. If you do, think of the people you would be disappointing, your father, your mother, Yamato, and almost everyone in the kingdom. Don't do it, ok?" Hikari asked.

Takeru nodded, "Ok."

Hikari turned towards Shinji. "We better let Shinji sleep now. We've been here long enough." Takeru nodded. The two lovers walked out after blowing the candle out and a kiss to their son.

"Night." They both said softly and closed the door.

Ok, I know this could've been in the action/adventure genre too but I didn't mostly because of the last part and the hint of a sequel. The names suck, yes I know, I'm not a creative 'namer'. Also tell me if you like the fighting style in this. I know I gave the characters the ability and I probably shouldn't have but what can I say? You're the reader, you tell me what's right and what's wrong. Emphasize on the fighting parts please (eg. likes, dislikes, etc.) All the 'special' moves in this fic I have seen from Chinese Martial art movies so I didn't make them up myself. Ok, I'll let you review now.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Sorry I can't write much these days, there are so many parties to attend to. Anyway, if you haven't read part one yet, I suggest you read it or else you won't know what's going on.

[Legends of Love][1]

I hope all your unanswered questions are answered here since the first part was a little confusing. Hope this clears everything up. So read, enjoy, and review!

****

Legends of Love: The conclusion

By: slowqmon

Ken stumbled back to the enemy's castle to report what happened. He was brought to the throne room to report his mission. He was forced to kneel in front of the throne by the guards.

"Well Emperor?" A dark man said sitting on the throne. Ken was once an emperor, but he sacrificed everything for Miyako. He lost his honor, his home, his family, everything all for her. "Did you get the scroll sighed?"

Ken shook his head and before he could talk, a whip came flying in his direction and whacked him to the side. He got knocked into one of the pillars and spat out blood. He could've taken the beating but with his other injuries Hikari inflicted on him, he was too weak. "How dare you return without anything!" The man yelled out. 

"Wait, I have other plans." Ken barely spoke out.

"I'm listening."

"The scroll was ripped in half by Daisuke. But…" Ken paused only to spit out more blood. He continued though. "If I can get Prince Takeru to come here, you can convince him better than I can." Ken didn't want to do this but if it'll save Miyako, he'll do anything.

"Hmm…" The man thought aloud. "You have an interesting proposal emperor. Perhaps you still may have some use to me. Very well, tomorrow morning, you shall head out immediately to capture Prince Takeru. If you fail me again, you and your wife shall not see another moon rise."

"Thank you." Ken replied. The man snapped his fingers and the guards helped Ken up. He was carried to the dungeon. The guards unlocked the door, threw him in, then locked it again. Ken starred at them as they walked away then turned around.

"Miyako? Where are you?" Ken yelled.

"Ken…" A weak voice was heard. "Is that you?" Ken turned towards the direction the voice came from. It was very dark and he couldn't see much. "Is that really you Ken?" The voice said again."

"Miyako!" He ran over and held a body. "Miyako, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just weak." Even through the darkness, Ken could see her pale face.

"The poison's kicking in." Ken said and got up. "HEY!" He screamed. "HEY! ANYONE THERE?"

A girl walked in with food and a pill on a platter. "If you scream any louder, master will come and silence you permanently."

"The poison's kicking in, give me the antidote." Ken said urgently.

"Serves her right for killing so many innocent people." She said giving Ken the pill. "And that's not the antidote, it just suppresses the poison for another day or so."

Ken ignored her comments and gave the pill to Miyako. "The food." Ken commanded.

The maid slipped the dishes through the bars and Ken took it. The food was still hot so Ken blew at it before feeding it to Miyako. The girl didn't leave though, she stayed and watched Ken feed Miyako dinner. "What are you still doing here?" Ken asked.

"Watching…thinking." She replied.

"About what." Ken said after blowing on the food softly and then feeding it to Miyako.

"I'm wondering how you manage to be so gentle to her yet you both killed so many innocent people escaping from prison." She said.

Ken chuckled a little. "Who told you that dear?"

"My master." She replied. "He said you two were murderers but then somebody caught you two. But then, you managed to escape the prison but killing so many people while escaping. Yet here, when I see you two, I don't see that you're capable of such barbaric acts."

"You're master is a liar." Ken said.

"How dare you accuse him of that!" She screamed back.

Ken kept calm and feeding Miyako but she stopped for once. "What really happened was that Ken here, is an emperor. He would've obtained the throne and ruled the country that your master conquered and destroyed. But, he didn't get the throne."

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Because he fell in love with me. You see, I was just a commoner. By law, we weren't allowed to fall in love and if we did, we'd both lose our heads. But our love was so great, that Ken abandoned his country and left. On the way out, there were guards who tried to stop us but Ken was determined so he killed them all and left anyway. It is true that we were imprisoned though, but not this type of prison. We were imprisoned from each other and that's why we ran away."

The girl was shocked. "I don't believe you."

"Then don't." Ken said. "Who asked you to."

The girl was about to speak up but Miyako cut her off. "Ken, don't be so heartless." Ken nodded.

"Sorry. But what she said is the truth. Your master, is the real liar. He gave Miyako the poison and forced me to capture another country's king. I was unsuccessful and that's why I'm still here. Otherwise, we would be gone." Ken explained everything.

"Why would my master lie to me?" She said.

"What's your name?" Ken asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know your name?" Ken said.

"Well, my master calls me Yukari but I'm not sure." The girl said.

Ken got more confused. "Why?"  
  
"My master said that I had amnesia at one time and also said he was glad to have me back. I however, had no recall of anything whatsoever. But I did know my name. My master kept on saying that's not my name and whenever I did say it was, he would hit me or punish me."

"So what's your name?" Ken asked again.

"Sora."

Ken's eyes went wide. "You gotta be kidding me."

"No, I thought my name was Sora but whenever I said that, my master would be really angry."

"Come closer for a second." Ken said. The girl was reluctant at first but did. Ken gave a close inspection on this girl and finally nodded. "Miyako, looks like she didn't die after all." Miyako nodded.

"Do you know my past?" Sora said.

"More than you will ever know at your current state. Listen, I have a plan." Ken said to Sora. "Just pretend nothing happened just now ok?"

Sora was eager to know about her past but she wasn't sure if they were telling the truth. "How do I know if you two aren't lying?"

Ken smiled. "Does the name Taichi ring a bell?"

Sora's eyes went wide. "How do you know that name? That name was written on a jade necklace that I had when I woke up. Even master doesn't know about it."  
  
"Do you believe us now?" Ken replied.

Sora was hesitant. "Fine, but if you pull any wrong move, I'm going to kill you."

"What do I have to gain from lying?" Sora nodded. "By the way, can you lend me that necklace?" Sora nodded and took it from her pocket to give to Ken.

"I want it back though." She said.

"You have my word on it." Sora walked out. "Do you think she'll tell her master?" Ken asked Miyako.

"No, I think she believes us. I just hope that she gets her memories back." Miyako said.

Dawn came as the night ended. The chickens woke everyone up with their voice in Takeru's kingdom. The birds sang their lovely songs to calm everyone down. Prince Takeru opened his eyes slowly only to see Hikari starring right at him. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yes but I'm grateful." Takeru said.

"Why?"

"Because I woke up to see the most beautiful angel there is in this world." Takeru said.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind giving me a nice massage right?" Takeru looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you to give me one." Takeru said.

Hikari let out a burst of laughter. "Oh come on Takeru. It's been a year. Please." Hikari pleaded with her puppy dog face.

"You always get me with that one." The prince said and rolled over onto Hikari's back. He started on the leg rubbing it gently then vigorously. Then moved up to back and worked around there. The Takeru massaged her shoulders gently.

Hikari let out a moan. "It's been a year Takeru and you still got your touch."

"I'm just happy to see you again." Takeru said continuing to massage Hikari's body.

Hikari turned her body over. "So am I." They both moved closer to each other to kiss.

"Emperor Takaishi!" A guard yelled from outside.

Takeru sighed. "See what I mean by no time?"

Hikari giggled. "Oh well." She kissed him quickly. "Some other time then."

Takeru smiled then called out to the guard. "What is it?"

"It's me Daisuke! Ken's back!" Both Takeru and Hikari quickly got up and dressed when they heard this. They both went out.

"Where is he?" Takeru asked.

"He's outside the kingdom at the front gate. He says he wants to meet you and Taichi alone and everyone within 500 feet cleared." Daisuke said.

"Ok, I want to meet him. I still have questions unanswered." Takeru said and walked outside.

"Takeru! It's dangerous." Hikari grabbed onto Takeru's arm.

Takeru took her hand. "I'll be ok. Plus, I don't think he wants to fight this time. I'll be ok."

Takeru along with Taichi walked towards Ken. Everyone within a 500 feet radius was cleared. Daisuke, Hikari, and Jyou all stood and watched them from afar. In case there is any trouble, they will act immediately.

"Well Ken. We did what you asked, now tell us why you came here today and why you kidnapped my son yesterday." Takeru said.

"You will find out soon. First though, Taichi, come here." Taichi looked at Takeru and he looked back. They both nodded and Taichi moved closer to Ken. He whispered something into Taichi's ear. He nodded immediately. Taichi closed his eyes as if he was searching for something.

Suddenly, he opened them and pointed in a direction where a tree was. Ken nodded and shot a beam out of his fingers. The beam went through the tree but then, blood could be seen from the sides. The three ran over to see what happened. Takeru and Taichi was shocked but Ken already knew that he had killed a spy.

"Anyone else?" Ken asked.

"No, that's the only person around here." Taichi replied.

"Good. You can call everyone else over now." Ken said.

Takeru waved back and everyone came running in. "What just happened?" Jyou asked.

"This spy is sent by Myotismon checking to see if I completed my mission." Ken said.

"And what mission would that be?" Hikari asked.

"To capture Takeru and take him to Myotismon's castle." Ken said.

"But you didn't, how come?" Takeru asked.

"Yesterday, I thought I could defeat you and bring you back then. But when Hikari showed up, I knew I couldn't win. But now, with Miyako's poison growing stronger, I have come to ask for your help." Ken explained.

"She's poisoned? Why didn't you say so earlier? We could've messaged Koushiro and Iori to come, they know the antidote to every poison." Hikari said.

"I couldn't. Myotismon sends many spies around everywhere and if I told you guys, he would've killed Miyako long ago." Ken said.

"But if Myotismon finds out that your not playing his game anymore, why would he want to cure Miyako anyway?" Taichi said.

"Easy. I found someone else that can." Ken said and held up the necklace that Sora gave him.

"That's…that's…that's Sora's necklace." Taichi stumbled. "I gave it to her the month before she died." Taichi grabbed it from Ken. "Where did you get this?"

"Taichi…" Ken started slowly. "Sora isn't dead."

Taichi's face grew into a smile. "Where is she?"

"But she lost her memory. She has no recollection of anyone. Actually, Myotismon found her and told her lies about her past. So she thinks Myotismon is her master." Ken explained.

Taichi's smile went away. "That's it!" He yelled and stormed off.

Ken grabbed onto his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to kill Myotismon." Taichi said with fury. "Let go."

"Do you think you can? Look, I have a plan ok? You're a part of it. If you aren't there, it won't work." Ken explained.

Taichi didn't seem to be listening. "Ken, I said let go."

"Listen Taichi. If we can get Sora's memory back, not only can she make the antidote for Miyako but we may be able to defeat Myotismon together." Ken kept on going.

"I...said…" Taichi paused. "LET GO!" Taichi let out a burst of energy that pushed Ken back a few feet. He started to run away but Ken ran after him. He caught up with him but Taichi tried to attack him. Quickly seeing that Taichi was out of control, Ken paralyzed him using acupuncture.

Everybody caught up quickly. "Look, here's my plan. I'm going to bring Takeru in just as Myotismon wanted. But I'm also going to bring Taichi in too. Myotismon should be really happy to see that I brought both of you in. So he should give me the antidote to the poison. And if we're lucky, Sora should be there watching and should have some sort of reaction from seeing Taichi. Then the rest of you guys can barge in and we can put an end to Myotismon's reign."

"Sounds like a decent plan." Jyou said and everybody nodded in agreement.

"Taichi. I still have to keep you like this because I'm going to be bringing you in ok? You too Takeru." Ken said. Takeru nodded and Ken pressed two points on his body and paralyzed him as well. "If all goes as planned, I'll see you guys soon." Everybody nodded.

"Be careful Takeru." Hikari said. Takeru couldn't reply back because he couldn't move. But in Hikari's mind, Takeru said that he will be.

"Lord Myotismon." An armored guard said.

"Yes."

"Ken has captured Emperor Takeru and another one as well." The guard said.

"Hmm…" Myotismon was wondering were his spies were. "Send him in immediately."

The guard nodded and left. Soon after, Ken along with Takeru and Taichi arrived. Ken threw them both onto the ground. "I brought Takeru as you asked."

"Whose are other guest?" Myotismon asked.

"Taichi." Ken replied.

"What!" Myotismon yelled.

"They both fought hard but not hard enough. I paralyzed them both but I didn't want to leave Taichi back there so I brought him here."

"Get him out of my castle immediately!" Ken understood why and picked him up. He secretly relieved his acupuncture points so he could move again. As they were both leaving the room, Sora walked in.

"Taichi?" Sora's memory came back slowly.

Taichi couldn't stand not moving anymore. "Sora!" Myotismon watched the whole thing. "Sora, I missed you." Taichi hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I recognize your voice and your name but I still don't know who you are." She said.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gave up search for you. I should've kept looking. I didn't know you were here all along." Taichi said still hugging her tightly.

"I don't understand." Sora replied.

Myotismon was furious. He stood up and charged towards Taichi and Sora. Ken blocked his way but Myotismon knocked him aside immediately. Myotismon continued charging towards Sora but Taichi stepped in the way. The dark being grabbed onto Taichi neck and squeezed it tightly.

{Flashback}

"Hey Sora, what are you doing out here so late?" Taichi asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I'm just admiring the stars." Sora replied. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." Taichi took his seat. "Just wondering, why are we admiring the stars?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know. They're beautiful to look at."

"Can I look at you instead?"

{Flashback ends}

Sora's head was suddenly being filled with past memories.

{Flashback}

"Hey Sora?" Taichi asked as they were walking in a garden. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you looked?"

"Many times Taichi." Sora replied.

"Ok." Taichi stopped and closed his eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Sora stopped and turned around to see Taichi opening his eyes waiting for an answer. "No."

"I love you Sora." Taichi said.

"I know. I love you too Taichi." 

{Flashback ends}

{Flashback}

"Taichi! Get out of here and save yourself!" Sora screamed out. Taichi was still fighting another enemy.

"I'm not leaving here without you!" Taichi yelled back. With this, the enemy took it as an advantage and caught him off guard. He punched him and he flew back into Sora's arms. She caught him but their enemy attacked again. Sora threw herself in front and was grabbed by the neck. She was then thrown through the walls and out of the building. The building was near a cliff and she fell down.

"Sora!" Taichi yelled.

{Flashback ends}

"Taichi!" Sora screamed. Myotismon noticed a flash of light coming from the dark halls. He retracted his hand and let go of Taichi just in time as a huge blade smashed down in front of him. The blade embedded itself at least a feet into the ground but the user pulled it out immediately and swung it at Myotismon. Myotismon being extremely quick, dodged it immediately.

"Taichi, are you ok?" Sora asked.

"Sora! You remember me?" Sora nodded and Taichi smiled. "I'm glad your back. I thought you died."

"I'm sorry. I put you in so much grief."

"As long as you're ok, I'm fine." Taichi replied.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but we still have a problem here." A man said.

"Yamato!" Taichi said.

"Never thought that I would come and save you did you?" Yamato said jokingly.

"Thanks." Taichi replied and Yamato laughed a little.

"Brother!" Takeru said once Ken freed him from paralysis.

"Hey Takeru." Yamato was happy to see his brother again. "I hope your martial art skills have improved, because we're going to need it here."

Myotismon let out a laugh. "I'm going to enjoy killing you all." He jumped into the air and shot a dark ball at everyone. Taichi moved in front to take the full force of the blow. But when the ball struck, it was absorbed and then shot back at Myotismon. He avoided then shot and landed down. The ball continued and when it hit the ceiling, it made a huge explosion as well as a hole.

Yamato brought his huge sword behind him then struck into onto the ground in front. A huge beam emanated from the ground and moved towards Myotismon. Myotismon smirked and drilled his whip into the ground. When the beam struck the whip, it was neutralized. 

Takeru and Ken, seeing that nothing was working, looked at each other and nodded. Takeru moved in front of Ken and kneeled towards Myotismon, his hands glowed a yellowish color and he brought them together and formed a ball. Ken brought his hands together as well but the tips of his thumbs, index and little fingers are touching. 

Ken fired a large beam at Myotismon while Takeru shot his dragon. The 'dragon' enwrapped the beam not only making it larger but brighter. Myotismon was blinded by the light but retaliated with a dark beam of his own. While Myotismon was busy defending from Takeru and Ken's attack, Yamato took this as an advantage. 

Yamato struck his blade at Myotismon but he caught it. Myotismon moved out of the way from Takeru and Ken's attack and shot another continuous blast at Yamato. Yamato got control of his sword again and had just enough time to bring it in front of Myotismon's attack. The force of the blast was overwhelming. Yamato was forced back even though he kept his feet planted the whole time. Takeru and Ken helped him and the three was stuck in that position.

"Taichi!" Ken yelled out. "Do something!"

Taichi took out two swords and gave one to Sora. "You remember how to use this?" He asked.

Sora nodded and took the one meant for her. "Let's go."

Taichi and Sora jumped up and they each fired a beam at Myotismon. He stopped his attack against Yamato and dodged the two beams. When the two landed, they followed their attack patterns exactly. Myotismon was too confused to dodge all their attacks and Taichi and Sora landed a few hits. However, those hits were only scratches and didn't do much.

"Hey Yamato? How come we aren't doing anything?" Ken asked. "And I never knew Taichi was this skilled at using a sword."

"You don't know anything Ken." Yamato replied. "He never shows it, that's all."  
  
"And it's only good when there's two people. It's more of a type of martial arts than a type of attack." Takeru said still watching Myotismon struggling to defend from Taichi and Sora's assaults. "I guess you weren't there when we found out about it."

"I see." Ken replied. Even though Taichi and Sora both fighting one person, it wasn't enough as they were both getting worn out. Yamato saw what was happening and he joined in. But as Myotismon fought more and more, he learned of their techniques and ways to counter it. Soon, all three were knocked back from one swing of Myotismon's whip.

Ken took out his spear and charged towards Myotismon while Takeru went to see if everyone was all right. Takeru went to help Ken. "We could really use some extra help right now." Taichi said.

"Help just arrived." Daisuke said.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Yamato said.

"Yamato!" Mimi said, "are you ok?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay at the castle?"

"Sorry, I had to come. And we were helping Miyako too." Mimi replied.

"Yeah, I gave her the antidote so she should be fine soon." Koushiro said.

Ken was fighting Myotismon but was excited that Miyako was fine. He lost his concentration and was knocked out of the battle leaving Takeru to fend for himself. Daisuke and Jyou went to help Ken up.

"How did you guys find Koushiro?" Taichi asked.

"We were planning on visiting anyway since I heard Hikari came back. So Iori and I was already coming. But when we got there, Hikari told me everything that happened so I had to come to help." Koushiro replied.

"That's good because we're going to need all the help we can get." Taichi said.

Takeru made a quick attack that forced Myotismon to block. He jumped back where everyone else was too. "Just like old times huh." Everyone nodded.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but…" Myotismon shot a gigantic black ball at everyone. However it was quickly dissipated by their own attacks but left a huge explosion and a trail of smoke. Two swords went through the smoke and through Myotismon as well. He let out a shout of pain. The swords flew into the wall but as if two invisible hands grabbed it, it was pulled out and flew back into the hands of its owners, Koushiro and Iori.

Taichi and Sora doubled up on the pain by firing two beams from their swords that flied straight through Myotismon again. By this time, Myotismon didn't have enough strength in him to support himself in the air. Once he landed, Yamato did a blade beam again and this time, it went through Myotismon. 

Ken put his hands together again and created a large beam. Hikari and Takeru supported it with two dragons enwrapping the beam. Myotismon's last sight was seeing a huge beam in front of him. An enormous explosion occurred and Myotismon's reign was put to an end.

(A few days after the confrontation)

"Emperor Takeru!" A guard yelled. "I have a message from Myotismon's remaining troops."

Takeru's father has given him complete power over his kingdom. Now Takeru was truly an emperor. "Yes, go on."

"All remaining troops are withdrawing and are agreeing to surrender." Cheers could be heard from the other guards and advisors around the room.

"That's very good news to hear." Takeru replied.

Yamato whispered something into Takeru's ear. "I think it's mandatory to have a kingdom wide feast after a won war."

"Umm…" Takeru never heard of such rule. "Tonight, we will have a feast to celebrate this great day. I take it that you will arrange everything." He looked at one of his advisors.

"Yes your majesty. We shall post the news up immediately. How many people shall we invite your majesty?" His advisors asked.

"As many people as we can." Takeru said. "But make sure we get an equal amount of higher class citizens and lower class citizens though. And make sure you make it clear to everyone that everyone is equal too."

"Yes your majesty."

"Dismissed." Everyone got up and left the room.

"Well Takeru, I can tell you already that you'll become a great king." Yamato said.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Takeru replied. "It's hard being a king."

"Who said is was going to be easy? Don't tell me you thought you could relax and have everyone else work."

"No, I already knew it was going to be hard. I guess I just didn't prepare for it well enough."

"Nah, don't be so hard on yourself." Yamato comforted him. "You're doing just fine."

"Emperor Takeru." Daisuke came calling in.

"Yes Daisuke?" Takeru answered.

"Ken said he and Miyako are going to leave now." Daisuke said.

"What? Already? They haven't even stayed for a week yet." Takeru said. "I'll go talk to them. You coming Yamato?"

"Sure thing." Yamato replied.

The three walked towards Ken and Miyako's room. "Hey Ken, why are you leaving already? Don't you want to stay for a few more days?" Takeru asked.

"No it's ok. I don't want to be a bother anymore." Ken replied.

"Come on Ken. Myotismon's armies surrendered and that area needs someone to watch over. Why don't you go there? You are an emperor by blood you know." Takeru said.

"I know, but I don't like being one, too much work. I just want to be free and spend time with Miyako." Ken replied.

"Fine then, how about this. You don't have to be their king, just stay and there's no complications. You can do whatever you want in this kingdom, just don't leave. How about that?" Takeru replied.

"Well, it does sound like an interesting offer but that would be bothering you too much."

"No, it's not a bother at all." Takeru replied immediately.

"It depends on if Miyako agrees." Ken said. Takeru turned towards Miyako.

"Don't look at me, I'm letting Ken do whatever he wants this time." Miyako said.

"Ok. Well Ken?" Takeru asked again. Ken was hesitant but eventually agreed to the offer. "I'm sure you two will enjoy the party tonight."

That night, the emperor was greeted by a variety of people from his kingdom and outside his kingdom. Everybody that came enjoyed it. There were some uninvited guests who wanted to meet the new emperor, the guards didn't let them in but Takeru was kind enough to let them in. Already, the people were glad to have him as their emperor.

While the party was going on, Taichi and Sora were walking around in the garden as Taichi was still worried about Sora's forgotten memories. "You remember what these are called?" Taichi asked.

"Those flowers." Sora said. "They're called Cyclamens and they're my favourite."

"You remember your favourite color?" Taichi asked.

"Red." Sora replied. "But I don't see where you're going with this. I remember everything now Taichi."

"Do you remember who you love?" Taichi asked.

"I had someone I loved?" Sora said. Taichi looked sad at first but then Sora let out a laugh.

"Hey." Taichi noticed that she was joking now.

"I finally got you Taichi." For the first time ever, Sora pulled a joke on Taichi.

"Care to be serious then?" Taichi asked.

"You. I love you Taichi Yagami." Sora answered.

"And I love you too Sora Takenouchi." Taichi responded with a kiss as well.

From above, Hikari and Takeru could see that Taichi and Sora were all right. "I'm glad that we finally found Sora. Taichi couldn't have taken it any longer." Hikari replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked.

"I'm just wondering if you would ever fall into depression like Taichi did without me." Hikari asked.

"If I did?" Takeru replied.

"I would hate myself for doing that to you." Takeru already knew where this was going. Hikari was still mad at herself for not taking care of Takeru and their son for a year.

"And if I didn't?" Takeru asked again.

"Then I would hate you for not caring about me." Hikari said.

"Hmm…I don't seem to have much of a choice here." Takeru said. "I'm going to go with I wasn't depressed because I knew you were going to come back."

Hikari smiled and gently put her head on Takeru's chest while hugging him gently. "Thanks Takeru. You always know how to make me smile."

Takeru wrapped his hands around Hikari. "That's because I love you."

Hikari looked straight into Takeru's blue eyes. "I love you too." The two moved into an enrapturing kiss that would've lasted forever if it was not for the knocking on the door.

"Emperor Takeru!" Daisuke shouted.

Oh boy, the battle scene took long to write. I don't know why, but it was hard, so I hoped you all enjoyed it. Again, the attacks are seen from movies. Most of them anyway, I made up a few and adjusted a few, not that much though. So I hoped you liked the sequel. I know its still action but think of what they are fighting for in the first place. Maybe that'll clear some things up. Happy new year everyone!!!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=146108



End file.
